


Old Soldiers

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela and Wilf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> For John_Amend_All, in an LJ drabble meme.

He stares through the trees, sure he heard something. He was right, too. There’s a girl who oughtn’t to be here, dressed in skins.

What happens after he can’t say. If he did, it’d involve a thing with tentacles, him getting clobbered.

Next thing, he’s looking up at her, covered in green goo.

“You should be more watchful.” She is stern.

“You distracted me.”

She likes that: brave warrior, her face alight at one compliment. Funny girl. She kisses him on the forehead, and leaves.

*

Years later, they both watch Gallifrey burn. Different times, different places. Same old soldiers.


End file.
